


Deserving

by madlaw



Series: SuperCorp One Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Identity Reveal, S03E5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: “Ms. Grant told me once…the secret to being happy is the human connections we make.  It's not about what you do.  It's about who you love…wanting to rescue people you love is not selfish.  It's everything.”





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Just as an aside...generally I'm not going to be posting season 3 'fix-its' because there's no fixing this season thus far. 
> 
> Sisters?! Really?! I'd love to throttle the homophobe who thought that line was necessary. Sisters my ass. All througout season 2 they're 'best friends' but now sisters?! Also, Sam just got here and now she's on par with Kara?! Where has she been?! Because Lena certainly never mentioned her and went out of her way to say how she'd never had a friend like Kara in countless ways. 
> 
> FUCK YOU CW! 
> 
> We don't expect Kara/Lena to be canon but why is it necessary to go out of your way to diminish a dynamic YOU started in the first place. Is it just me? Or did Melissa sound like it hurt to get that line out? It sounded so fucking fake. "That's because you've never had a sister." Katie seemed incredibly awkward in the middle of the two of them on the couch...like WTF?! It was painful.
> 
> So yeah. No more fix-its.

Kara knew if it’d come down to the chemicals or Lena, she would’ve chosen to save Lena.  The problem is Lena doesn’t know it.  Maybe if she did she’d be a little more careful before running recklessly head first into danger.  It’s obvious it’s become more dangerous for Lena _not_ to know she’s Supergirl than _knowing_ she’s Supergirl.

So when she gently lands Lena on her balcony she doesn’t wait.  “Lena, we need to talk.”

Lena’s a tad surprised Supergirl calls her by her first name; she never does.  But really it’s just a fleeting thought after everything she’s been through tonight.  “Of course.”

She slides the door open and gestures for Supergirl to follow.  “If you wouldn’t mind waiting a minute I’d just like to change out of these blood-stained clothes.”

“I’ll wait.”

When Lena returns to the living room, she finds Kara and there’s no sign of Supergirl.

“Kara…what are you doing here?  Did Supergirl have to leave?  She said we needed to talk.”

“We do.”

“Wh- Why-…”  Slowly, Lena pieces it together, stupefied she hadn’t realized it before.  “You’re Supergirl.”

Her expression shifts and suddenly Kara can’t tell what she’s thinking.  “Lena…”

But Lena interrupts; lips thin, her tone biting.  “All this time you said you trusted me; it was a lie. I don’t even know you.”

Kara exhales sharply.  “It was never about trust,” she explains, looking into stormy green eyes.  “It was about selfishness.”  She starts pacing. 

“Everyone in my life, without exception, including Alex…actually, especially Alex, has certain expectations of me rooted in my identity as Supergirl.  Kara Danvers… _I’m_ a person too.  I feel and I fail and I hurt.  You see me as a good person even when I make mistakes or stumble or make a fool of myself.”

Lena seems less angry but she doesn’t respond.

“Our friendship is the most genuine relationship in my life.  I know it doesn’t make sense…counter-intuitive even.  But the parts of me you know…that’s _real_.  It’s who I am.  Kara just wanted you to herself… _I_ just wanted you to myself.

I’m sorry I was selfish and I never intended to hurt you.  I never want to hurt you.  I want to make you smile and feel safe and...lo- cared about.  I need you in my life Lena.  Please try to understand.  If I had to drop one side of the plane, I would’ve dropped the chemicals.”

Lena exhales abruptly.  “That’s ridiculous Kara!  I’m not more important than everyone else in this city.” 

“But losing you would break my heart,” Kara exhales softly.

Lena shakes her head, her eyes not resting on any one spot.  She walks away and pours a drink, motioning to Kara to sit next to her on the couch.

Kara waits but when Lena doesn’t say anything after a few minutes, she ventures tentatively.

“Ms. Grant told me once…the secret to being happy is the human connections we make.  It's not about what you do.  It's about who you love…wanting to rescue people you love is not selfish.  It's everything.”

Lena’s not sure Kara understands the severity of the consequence if the chemicals hit the reservoir.  “If the chemicals hit the reservoir, the water supply for the entire city would’ve been poisoned.”    

“Then you would’ve helped the DEO develop some sort of treatment for the water…like they treat lead poisoning in people…something like chelation therapy.”

“Kara, there’s no guarantee I could’ve done it or that it’d be on time to save people!”

“I believe in you Lena.  You would’ve done it.  Just like you saved everyone from the Daximites.  I knew your device hadn’t poisoned anyone but them.  I never gave up on you.  I’ll _never_ give up on you.”

Lena stares into Kara’s eyes, finding nothing but faith and trust.

“I’m sorry I got so angry Kara.  It just feels…like a _rejection_.  You’re the only person I’ve never felt rejected by; it hurt.  I realize it’s irrational.  I do understand.  You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Kara feels her shoulders drop and the fear of losing Lena slowly eases.  They move closer and hold each other without thinking about it. 

“We’re stronger together Lena… _always_.”

Lena laughs softly.  “So no more running after Edge without you?”

Kara shakes her head, but there’s a smile on her face.  “Yes Lena.  No more trying to take on the bad guys without me.  I’m the one who’s bulletproof.”

Lena smiles slyly.  “For now…”    


End file.
